Sunset
by 071893
Summary: "Magnus reminisced the look on Alec's face when he had deliberately walked out of his beach house butt-naked, 'Alec, the beach is completely deserted. It's just you and me, honey.'" Please review c:


I came up with this idea after going to the movies the other day. There was a tv show preview of Blue Lagoon which very much caught my eye. Its about a girl and a guy getting stuck on a deserted island and it gets all romantic and unf.. (((beach sex)))) but yes I just.. HAD to.

**Sunset**

Alec gasped as Magnus hit his prostate and fill him to the hilt. His back arched against the bleach white beach sand with the waves tickling his feet and chilling his back every now and then. The sun was beginning to set and when Alec opened his eyes he saw Magnus in all his glory. The dimming, orange light outlined the man on top of him and he was absolutely stunning under his own shadow. He was wet with drops of ocean water glistening all over his bare, sun kissed skin and they dripped from Magnus's tousled hair with every thrust.

Alec dug his toes into the sand at how Magnus was making him feel ecstasy within every part of his body. He cried out in frustration when Magnus deliberately slowed down his pace so he wouldn't come so quickly. Magnus could easily tell when Alec was near his orgasm because the boy would grip onto him with such a suffocating force that Alec's knuckles turned white and his face would turn the deepest flushed red. Magnus wanted this moment to last forever or, at least for as long as he can.

To prolong his own orgasm, Magnus reminisced the look on Alec's face when he had deliberately walked out of his beach house butt-naked and pretty much glowing with his beautiful tan from spending his summer days with Alec on the beach. Alec had yelled at him with blushing cheeks and ran to cover him with a towel but instead he had whisked the towel away with a finger and put Alec's hands on his bare waist. The heat from his body seemed to burn Alec's skin. "_Alec, the beach is completely deserted. It's just you and me, honey._" And with that he gave Alec a wink that made him truly tremble in his knees.

Now, he looked down at the writhing boy underneath him. Alec's shoulders were hinted with red from sunburn and his neck was covered in purple bites. He was panting with parted bruised lips and those sparkling blue eyes were looking up at him. They were the same color as the ocean and they reflected the sunset behind him in a mist of pure lust. With another thrust Alec squeezed his eyes shut and his head lolled back with a cry of pleasure, earning a moan from Magnus as well.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus tight and Magnus dipped his head down to capture his lips. It was a sweet kiss compared to Magnus mercilessly pounding his ass at the same moment and, if humanely possible, it turned him on even more. Alec let Magnus ravish his mouth delicately as his back continued to grind against the warm sand. It irritated his skin, no doubt, but he couldn't care less because all he could feel was hot white pleasure continuously rippling up his spine.

Deep in the back of Alec's mind he managed to conjure up the idea of kicking Magnus's ass later because as much as he did not want to admit that he loved wild, unprotected sex, he didn't like it when he was willed into it. This was one of those occasions where in one moment he was in an argument with the man about going around on the beach naked to being fucked raw on the sand himself. He hated admitting to defeat of being so easily persuaded into pleasure but his mouth screamed for Magnus to go harder and faster on its own.

Magnus broke away from the kiss when he noticed Alec's lips slacked and he looked down at him. His face, as usual, was too transparent and easy to read. His scrunched up and concentrated look gave it away, "Stop thinking," Magnus groaned, pressing their foreheads together and fucking Alec with long, hard strokes. One hand fisted the sand next to Alec's head and the other reached down to grip Alec's extremely abandoned cock. The boy was immediately popped out of his thought bubble, surprised pleasure shooting through his nerves. He rolled his head up, making their noses rub together and their lips touch just slightly as he moaned helplessly for Magnus to make him feel his desperate release.

With a smirk, Magnus peppered a kiss on Alec's lips before twisting his hand around Alec's pleasure just right and aimed perfectly for his prostate making Alec scream along with his orgasm. It rocked his nervous system and he arched his back almost painfully. His hands clawed at Magnus's back and pulled on his hair ruefully. Alec's hot release sprayed them both and Magnus continued to jerk his now over sensitive dick as he finally allowed himself to luxuriously build up his own climax.

"Magnus..." he heard Alec whimper and with one last look at his precious love he exploded in euphoria of pleasure, filling Alec up to the hilt with a deep, hoarse moan.

They stayed like that for a little while, panting and groaning in post-orgasmic bliss with Magnus's head pressed against Alec's shoulder and a hand lightly outlining his dainty body. By now, only a faint glow from the bottom of the horizon was left of the sunset. Alec could feel the waves hitting them, soaking Magnus's legs and Alec's lower back. The tide was getting higher and the sky was getting darker, a reminder that they were too close to the water and they couldn't stay there for much longer. It was as if Magnus had read his mind because he started to sit up on his knees. He guided Alec's legs down because they seemed to be frozen in place. Alec winced, the muscles in his thighs and hips ached and cramped up from being held in the position for so long.

Magnus gratefully massaged them while Alec continued to whine loudly at how everything hurt and how sore he was going to be the next morning. Magnus rolled his eyes at him and kissed his forehead lovingly, "Hush, you loved it." Alec pouted, but he couldn't argue. Instead, he let Magnus lift him up off the sand, dunk him a couple of times in the warm water to clean him off and carry him back inside to a peaceful sleep wrapped around his arms.


End file.
